Maybe It Wasn't That Bad
by DuckTailXox
Summary: I woke up in the middle of the night with the idea of this story and had to write it down. I hope you like it. It's a one shot, but if you like it I might write more. Please tell me what you think! Thanks !
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! I woke up in the middle of the night after having a dream about this story so I decided to write it down and here we are! Please review and tell me what you think. Share with me you're hatred for Wednesdays, if not then, umm, yeah...**  
Why? Why did Wednesdays have to be so bad! All the way through my life I have absolutely HATED Wednesdays. Today was just like any other terrible Wednesday. I missed the bus home from work, again, and had to get another one that I've never been on before. I don't like getting other buses because my mother always said "as long as you know the bus driver then nothing much can happen to you on the bus." Me and Stevie, the bus driver of my normal bus, were very good friends and have been for quite a while. She usually waited for me but as my boss thought it would be funny to make me wait for ages while he went through my latest web page design, she would of been too late if she'd waited any longer. Not that I blame her of course, it's not her fault my boss is an idiot.  
So as I waited for the next bus quite a crowd of people started to join me. I just put my headphones in and listened to one of my favourite songs, 'Bubblewrap' by McFly, as it always managed to calm me down. I've never been very good with crowds of people and this was no exception. I didn't realise that a small crowd of teenagers started crowding around behind me that weren't usually there, when I got on the bus. As they all went to school still, they had passes and followed me. But I still thought nothing of it, even though something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to 'get off the bus and wait for the next one' I couldn't be bothered. It would look rude and I saw no need. The actual bus journey was fine, listening to my McFly playlist and tapping my fingers in my own little world, not hearing a word the teens were whispering behind me, even now, I wonder what they were saying, I don't think I really want to know though. Maybe if I had known none of this would've happened. But as I got off the bus and said thank you to the driver, I didn't realise that all those teens were following me. Normally I would be a bit more aware of the people around me but when I'm listening to my music all that goes out the metaphorical window. I took my headphones out and put my iPod away so I could hear the traffic as I crossed roads (I am sometimes careful). Just as I was about to walk down the final road to my little cottage I heard a wolf whistle behind me. I just ignored it and kept going. "Oi, it's rude to ignore someone when their talking to you!" One said in a fake British accent, just because I have one people find it funny to make fun of it...  
I kept walking still, till I felt something grabbing at my bag. My bag contained all my prized possessions so it was necessary that I NEVER lose it. It contained my iPod, phone, purse, laptop, all my work and my house keys . Losing it would be the end of the world for me. I grabbed it further into my stomach and walked a bit faster. Someone grabbed at it again, this time loosening my arms as it caught me by surprise. They grabbed the bag and ran. I screamed and ran after the thief. I begged and screamed at them to stop but they ignored me. I just kept running and chasing till I heard a smacking sound, like someone had run into a wall. I rounded the corner after the thief to see what it was. There was the thief on his bum, stunned, after he must of ran into the hooded man that was standing over him (but not by very much as this man was tiny) . All I could see of him was a scruff of blonde hair, somehow very familiar. The thief tried to run off again but the man grabbed him by the collar, I guess even small people were very strong. He grabbed the bag off of him and kicked him on his way. Once the thief had scrammed as fast as he could the man gave me the bag. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done without you! Thank you so much!" I said, hugging the bag tightly to my chest. The man nodded and said "no worries, it's the least I could do." He said in an all too familiar voice. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, curious as to where I'd heard that voice before. He chuckled, took of his hood and I gasped. It was none other than Dougie Lee Poynter, standing in front of me.  
I only realized that I had been standing there gawking when he smirked at me, making my insides melt. "Um, would you like to come over to mine for a bit for a drink and biscuits? It would be my pleasure after you so amazingly got my bag back!" I said, looking down at my toes. He chuckled and said "I'd love to, thanks! I believe we have some chatting to do anyway." He winked and I nodded, my cheeks turning a bright pink. I started to lead the way, the whole walk in total silence. When we got to the cottage Dougie broke the silence saying "you have a lovely home!" I thanked him and sat down on the sofa, where he soon joined me. "So, I'm guessing you know who I am then." He said, looking at my still pink face. Honestly, I was still trying to work out whether this was a dream or not. "How couldn't I? You're only part of the best band in the whole entire galaxy!" I said, causing him to chuckle. "What's you're favourite song then?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested. "Well, my favourites are probably Bubblewrap, Silence is a scary sound...  
That conversation went on for hours until I yawned, making us both look at the time. "Oh jeez, it's 2 in the morning already, I must be going! Band rehearsals ridiculously early tomorrow!" He said, getting up very suddenly. I nodded, showing him to the door. "It was lovely meeting you Ella, and I'd love to see you again. I only live down the road from here so can I come by tomorrow to see you again or give you my number when I have my phone?" He asked. I looked at him strangely, how can he have lost his phone? "Danny thought it'd be funny to take it home." He explained. I laughed and said that I'd see him tomorrow. Once he was out the door and walking down the road I waved goodby, closed the door and got out my phone. "Hello?" A voice answered. "OMG! Alex, you'll never guess what happened..."  
So, I guess, maybe that Wednesday wasn't too bad.

**AN: this story may or may not have been written about me and my friends, but I changed the names (Mwahahahahaha! You;ll never know who I am!) Let me know in a comment whether or not you think I should continue it! And I do like the band members girlfriends but in this story, if I continue it, Lara and Georgia won't exist (Sorry!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sooo, I've decided to continue this story as I enjoyed writing the first chapter. Here it it!**

**Dougie POV:**

"**Well, I'm finished now. Do you guys want to go to the pub around the corner fro a bit lads? I do believe Mr Poynter is still single and we have a mission on finding him a gal. Also James and his lovely lady are joining us" Danny said, stretching his arms out and putting them behind his head.**

**"****You can't say anything mate, you haven't got a girlfriend either." Harry chuckled, pulling Izzy, his wife, closer to him. They were such a cute couple, so were Tom and Gi. Even James had found himself a girlfriend, a lovely little lady (I say little when in reality she is twice as tall as me, perfect for James) who goes by the name of Ashley, though everyone calls her Ash. It was just me and Danny who were single. But while I didn't Danny decided to make good use out of it and invite a new girl round every night. I would pay the girl who tamed him £1000 if she exists. I was kind of hoping she did. I was getting bored of these crazy nights out. **

"**Well, I'm up for it." Harry said, earning himself a high five from Danny. **

"**Me too," Tom said, grinning at Harry and Danny. The trio then turned to me to see my answer.**

"**No thanks guys, I think I'm just gonna head home for the night. I need a calm night with this pounding headache I've got." Yeah, a pounding headache from Harry crashing on his drum-kit right next to my ear all evening. But I guess its the price you pay when you're in a world famous band, another reason Danny uses to get new girls home. But I enjoy my job so I can't really complain. **

"W**ell, we'll see you tomorrow at six O clock sharp Dougs? OK? Bye!" Tom said, acting like the responsible adult, as per usual. He then walked out the door, Gi on his arm. **

"**Bye Buttie!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, still hugging Izzy under his giant shoulder.**

"**Yeah, bye mate!" Danny said with his strong Bolton accent. I waved at them, searching my pockets for my phone to set my alarm, just incase I forget. I looked up to see Danny grinning, my phone in his hands. He ran out the door to the car before I could get it. **

**I sighed, seems I'll be using that rusty old alarm in the corner then. I left the band house, with my hood up so crazy fans wouldn't find me and attack me, the last thing I needed today, and started to make my way home. On the way over the road to my small comfy cottage I heard a small scream and the sound of running. So I decided to go round the corner and see if I could help. Just as I got there a teenage boy ran into me and fell over. I just looked down at him seeing if he'd get up. I realised that he was carrying a ladies bag, and quickly grabbed it off him. I pulled him up by the collar and pushed him on his way. That was when I looked up to see a woman around my age, wearing a pair of black smart trousers, a light pink blouse and a pair of flats (what? I know my clothes, unfortunately. My last girlfriend drilled it all into me). She was looking slightly confused, scared, worried yet relieved at the same time. You could really see a lot in people's eyes, even if they showed no emotion otherwise. I gave her the bag which she gratefully grabbed and held tightly into her stomach.**

**"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done without you! Thank you so much!" she said in a rush, looking like she just wanted to run home and hide in bed. I just nodded and said **

**"No worries, it's the least I could do.", in her eyes you could see her curiosity. I'm presuming that means she recognised my voice. Ooh, a McFly fan, this could be interesting. I decided not to say anything else and see where this leads us, cause I can't say that I wasn't intrigued as well. **

**"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, to which I decided to take my hood off to reveal who I was. I always enjoyed doing this because the looks people give me are hilarious. She gasped and just stood there staring at me for about 2 minutes. She didn't react like some others. I've had people launch themselves at me or start jabbering away crazy things. I just smirked at her expression and she soon snapped out of it. **

**"Um, would you like to come over to mine for a bit for a drink and biscuits? It would be my pleasure after you so amazingly got my bag back!" she said, looking down at her toes. I chuckled and said **

**"I'd love to, thanks! I believe we have some chatting to do anyway." I winked and she nodded, her cheeks turning a bright pink. Why did I do that? Its just weird and odd, but oh well. She started to lead me back to her house, which was a lovely little cottage, very homey. The whole walk was done in total silence, I guess she didn't really know what to say. Neither did I, but I couldn't stand the silence. When we got to the cottage I broke the silence saying **

**"you have a lovely home!" to which she thanked me and sat down on the sofa, where I soon decided to join her. **

**"So, I'm guessing you know who I am then." I said, looking from my fingers to her still pink face, feeling a tad awkward. **

**"How couldn't I? You're only part of the best band in the whole entire galaxy!" she said, causing me to chuckle. I was expecting a good answer but nothing like that outburst. She seemed like quite a quiet person but I guess not.**

**"What's you're favourite song then?" I asked, genuinely interested, I loved finding out our fans favourite songs. **

**"Well, my favourites are probably Bubble wrap, Silence is a scary sound...  
That conversation went on for hours until she yawned, making us both look at the time. "Oh jeez, it's 2 in the morning already, I must be going! Band rehearsals ridiculously early tomorrow!" I said, getting up very suddenly. She nodded, showing me to the door. **

**"It was lovely meeting you Ella, and I'd love to see you again. I only live down the road from here so can I come by tomorrow to see you again or give you my number when I have my phone?" I asked, feeling quite shy incase she said no. I had really enjoyed talking to her, she didn't treat me like a god like some other fans, and it was just weird. She looked at me strangely, I guess she was wondering how I could lose my phone. Well, she hadn't met McFly. "Danny thought it'd be funny to take it home." I explained. Ella laughed and said that she'd see me tomorrow. I walked out the door, turning round to wave goodbye, then trudged over to my house. Well, I guess my evening was actually quite nice and I realized when I got home that my headache had completely disappeared. I went to sleep with happy dreams and good thoughts. **

**AN: Umm, well, here you go. Its a little bit weird as I lost all thoughts about it half way through. But here you go. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've just got back from a holiday in Cornwall with NO WIFI so I've been writing constantly, not just on this story but also another story that I'm not sure whether to put up or not (if you would like me to put this story up then please let me know?! Its another McFly story but with a twist.). So, yeah. Please read, enjoy and review! and no one beta's my stories so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes (Or the wrong there's used, as per usual). I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MCFLY! but Ella, Alex and Ash are mine, well the names are, two of the people their based on aren't. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA).**

Ella POV:

I woke up on Thursday morning thinking about the amazing dream I had. I met Dougie Poynter, no wait. That wasn't a dream. I jumped out of bed and checked my phone to see if I had actually rung Alex last night, proof that it happened. I had, and I also had a squealy text from her this morning stating that I should take her to meet Danny. Then another saying sorry, she'll calm down. Then the last asked if she could come round today as her ex was starting again. See, Alex only has had one boyfriend who, quite frankly, wasn't very nice. When he got abusive she left him but he seems to keep coming back. So she crashes at mine quite a lot, she even has her own room full of her stuff. She does stay at Ashley's sometimes too but Ash has been a bit distant recently so she hasn't been able to. Alex thinks its a guy but I'm not really sure, and I don't really care as long as she's happy and doesn't leave us completely. Anyway, if I were Alex I'd throw a punch at him and tell him to lay off but Alex is too nice to do that. I replied saying sure and that she could stay for as long as she liked. I soon got a reply saying she'd be round in 10 minutes as she lives quite close to me.

I then decided it was time to get ready so I got dressed, brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs to the front door. As soon as I got there there was a ring of the doorbell. I immediately opened the door to see my long time best friend, one third of the awesome trio and half of the double A's (Ashley and Alex, my own personal joke). She greeted me with a hug (I love cuddles) and made herself at home, as per usual.

"So, what's he done this time, me amigo?" I asked, making myself comfortable on the opposite sofa. Alex sighed.

"Well, when I came home from work he was standing at the door (Alex is a extremely good fashion designer), so I went round the back entrance. He kept banging on the door and trying to get me to open it. I rung you this morning when he started trying to break in." she said. I looked at her, she seemed so calm. If this was me id be running round the house panicking.

"Did you call the Police?" I asked.

"No, He should leave when he realises I'm not home. I hid all my valuables and bank stuff and everything else important so it should be fine." She said.

"Um, OK. But if he comes back again promise me you'll call the police." she nodded. I've been constantly telling her to call the police but she doesn't see any need. As long as he doesn't hurt her again then I'll leave her to it. She knows my doors open for her to stay, I even offered her permanent residence, but she insisted its not that bad and she'll be a nuisance. The fact is that this house is best when she's here, otherwise it's always rather lonely. But I know she wants to support herself and hates being babied so she wouldn't accept the offer unless he burnt her house down (Which I hope he won't, she'll lose Skippy, her now 12 year old cat).

"You know what? We should invite round the other third of the trio, I'm in for some girl time. We need to discuss last night anyway, little miss dreamer" Alex said, still thinking I dreamed last night.

"OK, and I'll ask Ash if she believes me, I bet she will. I'm telling you the truth." I said, picking up the phone to ring Ashley.

"Hello?" Ash answered. She sounded tired and hung over. Ash is never awake till double figures so I wasn't surprised she was still in bed at eight. The last time I woke her up at eight she came round and hit me with a slipper.

"Hey Ash, sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if we could have some girl time. Alex is already round, Spark (Alex's ex's gang name, rubbish I know) tried to get in again, she's staying round mine."

"Oh dear. Give me half an hour and I'll be round" she said, sounding a lot more alert.

"OK then, and don' t go back to sleep, I'll know." I laughed, she joined in and we both said our goodbyes. I put the phone down and looked at Alex.

"She'll be here in half an hour. She was asleep and we must make as much noise as possible to give her a terrible headache with that hangover she's got." I said, grinning at Alex. We don't care that Ash goes out with other people. Were both not up to all the partying and Ashley's a real social butterfly. Alex grinned back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" (AN: Cheesy I Know, sorry!) she said enthusiastically, it took all I had in me not to roll my eyes. But I played along.

"Yeah, JAM TIME!" I cheered. Alex frowned.

"Well, I was thinking breakfast but we could do that instead." We both started laughing at that (because she knows I don't eat breakfast and had probably already eaten a full fry up herself. She always says that I'm a better cook so I should feed her though.) and walked up to my study to collect the guitars. We both grabbed our acoustic guitars (Because I don't play Electric and Alex keeps hers at home) and the one of the spares, I have five, for Ashley (who also has a bass at home but I don't have one and we haven't told her to bring it. She's also only just started learning from her guitar teacher, a very nice man who seems to enjoy wearing chequered suits and spotty ties, so she didn't know how to play it very well yet) and we made our way back to the sofa. We started strumming random chords and humming songs when the doorbell rang. Alex shouted

"I'll get it!"and ran to open the door for Ashley. The A's made their way into the front room and sat down, Ash picking up the guitar on the way. The girls had both been playing for a lot longer than me, Ash took lessons while Alex's mum taught her, but they insisted I could play fine and they were happy to teach me anything I didn't know. I can play the Flute and Piano as well so I usually play Piano accompaniments with them. We all make up songs together so Ash started first. Ash started playing a tune that she made up on the spot, after a while Alex accompanied her with a main tune above it. I started humming a tune and played chords with their melody. Ash started making up words with me and once we had made them (Silly random lines from books with a tune usually) Alex sang harmony to them. Alex insisted we were better singers than her but she's actually really good, even if she's really quiet. She just needs to be braver. Ash is the best singer, while I enjoy singing but I don't really have much of a unique voice. We did this for a good five hours as we all enjoyed it.

"Oh Ella? Have you worked out how to play Love is Easy on the guitar yet? I can play it on the Ukulele and it will be awesome!" Alex said jumping up to go get her Ukulele.

"No I don't, but maybe Ash can play it on the guitar and I can just sing along?" I said. Alex and Ash nodded in unison and both hopped up to get the stuff they need. I just laid back on the sofa and waited for them. Once they had settled back down we began. Alex did the main bit while Ash did chords on the guitar. I just sang along with them, singing the main bit while they did amazing harmonies!

I sang the beginning while Alex played Ukulele with a giant grin on her face,

(Ella)_Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

_Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

_Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

(Ash)_Today,_

_I'm laughing the clouds away,_

_I hear what the flowers say,_

_And drink every drop of rain,_

_And I see,_

_Places that I have been,_

_In ways that I've never seen,_

_My side of the grass is green,_

_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_

_It feels so natural to me,_

(Ella, with Alex doing harmony)_ If this is love,_

_Then love is easy,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love completes me,_

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

(Ash joins in with the Oohs)_ A simple equation,_

_With no complications,_

_To leave you confused,_

_If this is love, love, love,_

_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_

(Ella, Alex whistling)_ Do, do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do do,_

_Do-do-do, to you,_

_Feel the way that I do?_

_Do I turn your grey skies blue?_

_And make dirty streets look new?_

(Ash)_ Hmm and the birds sing,_

(Alex)_ Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet,_

_Tweedleedeedeedee,_

(Ash)_ Now I know exactly what they mean,_

_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_

_It feels so natural to me,_

(Ella and Alex)_If this is love,_

_Then love is easy,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love completes me,_

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

_A simple equation,_

_With no complications,_

_To leave you confused,_

_If this is love, love, love,_

_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_

(Ella)_ Do, do, do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do, _

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

(Ash)_ Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_

_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_

_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_

Me and Alex always made a joke of this part saying the words holding our noses and then falling around laughing. Its one of those things that never gets old.

(Alex and Ella)_ (What is it you want, Mary?_

_What do you want?_

_You want the moon?_

_Just say the word and I'll_

_Throw a lasso around it and_

_Pull it down. Hey. That's a_

_Pretty good idea. I'll give_

_You the moon, Mary.)_

(Ella and Ash)_ Oooooh no,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love is easy,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love completes me,_

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

_A simple equation,_

_With no complications,_

_To leave you confused, No,_

_If this is love, love, love,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

(Ella)_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do, (_(Ash)_ Hey!)_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, (_(Ash)_oooh this is love love love love love love)_

_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do, (_(Ash)_ oooh this is love love love love love love)_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

(Ella, Ash and Alex in harmonie)_ Do-do-do, do_

As soon as Alex put her Ukulele down we all fell of the sofa laughing. It was good to be all together as a trio again. But as soon as we had finished laughing there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: NNEEEEEWWW CCHAAPPPTTTEEEERRRR! Oh and by they way, this story is based in 2013 and stuff, but they still live in the band house, as well as each having their own home where they live with their wives or by themselves (In this story). So they can sleep in the band house or their own home, a little confusing but you'll get used to it. So if I mention both its not a mistake. **

**Dougie's POV: **

**I had just finished work with the guys, though I don't think you can class jumping around on each other and singing as work, but hey. We all slumped down on the sofa's in our studio, exhausted. **

**"****So, what did you get up to last night Doug? You weren't at home when I got back to the band house?" Danny said, a sly smirk on his face. Oh no, what do I say. I internally cursed Danny.**

**"****I was sleeping?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. **

**"****You don't sound too sure of that Buttie, will you tell us where you really were?" Harry said, an identical smirk on his face. **

**"****Oh leave him alone guys if he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to." Tom said, I internally thanked him for his motherly instincts. **

**"****Oh Tom, we all know you want to know as well." Danny said. Of course, he would have to persuade him when Tom's protecting his youngest band mate. I can just see the fans cheering 'FLONES!', grrrrr. I glared at the back of Danny's head, causing Harry to laugh. **

**"****Well, yeah. But if he doesn't want to tell us then he doesn't have to." Tom said. I squeezed further into the sofa, hoping to disappear. **

**"****Fine, I was visiting a friend." I faded away, glancing at my watch. **

**"****Wow, I need to go guys, I'll meet you all later at the band house." I said, not giving them time to stop me and launching myself out of the door. I heard them all talking at once obviously trying to ask me where I was going but I was already running down the road, praying they wouldn't follow me. **

**When I got to Ella's road I heard singing and playing from her house. That was when I realised they were playing 'Love is Easy' by us. And they were actually very good. I recognised two of the voices, one was Ash, not sure who exactly the other one was. I walked closer to Ella's house realising the other voice was Ella. She must have her friends round. Well, this will be interesting. I knocked on the door, causing all the laughing to stop. **

**"****Well, go answer it El, it's you're house." someone said. **

**"****You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was." Ella muttered, causing me to laugh. The door opened to reveal Ella wearing a pair of faded jeans, a red chequered shirt that's slightly open to reveal a plain white T-shirt underneath and red converse. She was also wearing a big pair of glasses a lot like Tom's, the same as she was wearing yesterday. It was more of a laid back 'I don't really care' look. It suited her. **

**"****Is this a bad time?" I asked, causing her to laugh. **

**"****No, just be prepared for a bit of squealing." she said, ushering me in.**

**"****I'm used to it." I said, earning a dimpled smile from her. **

**"****OK, wait here and I'll calm them down." she said, pointing at my feet and gave me a stop sign. I couldn't help but smile at that. She walked back into the front room. **

**"****OK guys, I want you to stay calm, especially you Alex, I don't want to have to take you to A and E because you fell off the sofa and stopped breathing" she said, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing.**

**"****But I have proof that what I said last night was true. So, remember, calm" she said, then came out and told me to come in. I walked into the room and said**

**"****Hi". That was all it took for Ash to start laughing manically and the other girl, who I'm assuming is Alex, to literally jump on Ella squealing**

**"****OMG you weren't dreaming! I'm sorry I didn't believe you, OMG!" again and again. I was just standing in the doorway finding this all very funny. Once Alex had gone and sat back on the sofa and Ash had stopped manically laughing Ella sat down, me following the motion and sitting down next to her, she tried to introduce me to everyone. **

**"****OK, so, you all know this is Dougie Poynter, obviously. But Dougie this is Alex" she said, pointing to the girl who jumped at her. She had brown curly hair to her shoulders and brown eyes, with tanned skin. I waved at her and she waved back, now calm. It was amazing to find fans so calm, I think I proffered it to manic screamers. **

**"****Then this is" I interrupted Ella.**

**"****Ash, James' girlfriend, I know. Nice to see you Ash." I said, causing Ella and Alex to look from me to Ash, eyes wide and mouths open. Oh, I guess she hadn't told them. I sent Ash a apologetic look. **

**Ash started talking, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because I was scared it would change the way you looked at me and were friends with me. I was worried you'd just either constantly talk about it or just use me to become famous. I know you girls are my best friends and I should've told you, but I had no idea how to bring it up in a conversation." Yeah, I can imagine that conversation, 'and Oh yeah, I'm James Bourne's girlfriend, see ya later!'. Um, or not. **

**"****Oh Ash, we wouldn't of thought any differently of you. You're one of my best friends, I would never treat you any differently. Its just a little bit of a shock, that's all."Ella said, going to give Ash a hug. We all turned to Alex, who was still in shock.**

**"****Aw, how come I'm the only one who doesn't know someone famous?" she whined, which caused us all to start laughing. She went to join in the group hug. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like when you see an old couple kissing in the park. **

**"****Aw, would Dougie like to join in the group hug?" I shook my head. I was already hugged by harry and the rest of the band enough, I didn't really like hugs that much. **

**"****Aww, pwease?" Ella asked, all three of them had big doe eyes. No, I have to look away, no hugs for Dougs. **

**"****Alright then girls, you know what to do." Ash said and they all launched themselves at me, all hugging me. At first I struggled and then I decided there was no point as there was no way I could get out of this cocoon, so I hugged them back. It wasn't too bad once you got used to the fact that you weren't allowed as much air. **

**"****I can't believe I'm hugging a famous person." Alex whispered, looking quite spooked. We all started laughing at that and stopped hugging. I noticed pulling away from the hug that all three of the girls had a tattoo on their left shoulder. Ash had a hoof print that said 'mejores amigos' in it, Ales had a cat paw print that said 'amicissimos' in it and Ella had a dog paw print that said 'Os melhores amigos' in it. Ella saw me looking at them and said**

**"****Its like you and the bands foot tattoos, we all have best friends in different languages, mine portueguese, Alex's Latin and Ash's Spanish." that was amazing, they all had a true sign of friendship. **

**"****Well, now that's sorted, Dougie, are you going to the party tonight? You didn't come last time, now I know what you got up to then, and everyone's going, soooo"she said. **

**"****God Ash, you made it sound like I did something naughty." I said, rubbing my hands in my face. That made Ella go bright red and Alex start laughing. **

**"****Alright, I'll come, but I think we have two new people to bring as well." I said, pointing at Ella and Alex. They suddenly looked excited. Ash nodded**

**"****Indeed we do. But should we tell the guys or surprise them?" Ash said, rubbing her chin in thought. I didn't think people actually did that, just for affect in films, but it seems I'm wrong. **

**"****Meh, lets surprise them, they deserve it." I muttered, kicking my feet together. **

**"****Aw, what did they to Baby Dougs?" Alex asked, cooing at me. I played along.**

**"****They wouldn't leave me alone about my absence last night." I frowned, acting like a grumpy toddler, causing everyone to start laughing. I joined in. **

**"****So girls there's one thing to do." Ash said, causing Alex to grin and Ella to groan. I was confused.**

**"****WE HAVE TO GET READY!" Alex and Ash cheered, causing me to laugh. Then Ella glared at me.**

**"****They'll try to sort you out as well you know. You will never have you're own wardrobe again." Ella said, seriously. I started to get a little bit scared. **

**"****Um, well I'm gonna go home and get changed." I said, backing away slowly. **

**"****No wait, take me with you!" I heard Ella scream after I had got out the door. I chuckled and carried on off the the band house. All I knew was one thing this evening was going to be exciting. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to thank my friend RockAndRollIsMyReligion for helping me out with the dresses and stuff in this chapter cause without her they would all be wearing bin bags! **

**Ella POV:**

**After I was tortured for an hour, all the while being told 'it will be worth it,' and 'you want to make a good impression' the girls were finally done. We were now waiting outside my house for a car, that apparently James Bourne is driving, to come pick us up. Ash told him about us and he is looking forward to meeting us, I just hope the other boys don't mind us either. **

**Dougie POV:**

**I walked back to the band house, a new spring in my step (God that sounds cheesy), a giant grin on my face. I walked through the door of the band house, went to the kitchen to get an apple and wandered upstairs. I could just hear as I closed the door to my bedroom Danny say**

**"****What's up with 'im?" which I had to laugh at, they wouldn't know till this evening. I got Zukie out and lay down on the bed with him on my stomach. I lay there for about half an hour till I knew I would have to get ready for this evening. I put Zukie away, opened my bedroom door and went down to see the guys all laying across the sofa. **

**"****Hey Guys, what are we all meant to be wearing tonight? Are we doing everyone the same or new fancy separate ones?" I asked, bouncing down onto the sofa opposite the pile of McFly. **

**"****We're all wearing the chequered waistcoats." Tom mumbled, still being squished by Danny, who had Harry sitting on his legs. **

**"****Oh, OK. Well, I thought I'd let you all know we have half an hour till were going out." I said, making them all jerk awake and start to get ready. I chuckled, tonight was going to be interesting. **

**Half an hour later we were all standing downstairs in a line laughing at the fact that we all looked exactly the same. We did this every time because it was funny. We all walked out of the house in a line and straight into Tom's car. **

**"****So Mr Poynter," Danny said. Oh here we go, questioning time, "What was you're sudden exit about earlier, and you're extremely happy entrance?" he finished, turning round to face me, I squished into the corner of the car. **

**"****You'll see later tonight," I said, grinning. I loved it when Danny didn't get what he wanted, it was very funny. When we arrived I waited outside while the guys went in. I wanted to find Ella, Alex and Ash first, though Ash was probably with James. Soon James' car arrived and he got out the drivers seat. I walked towards the car and said 'hi' to him. He opened the side door for Ash and took her hand. She was wearing a long, blood red dress that went all the way down to her ankles, with a slit that started half way down. It looked amazing on her and accentuated her tall figure. **Ash also had eye liner (As per usual, she is always wearing eye liner) and red lipstick on**. She was wearing black heels which were about 4 inches tall and looked very pretty on James' arm. They both walked into the party and Alex got out of the car. Alex's dress was a light purple coloured dress which ended above her knees, it also had a tie around her neck instead of over her shoulders. She wore this with her dark brown coloured hair in a side plait and silver heels, which were about 3 inches tall (how girls walk in these I will never know. I had to wear them for a photo shoot once, oh god!). Alex also had light purple eyeshadow that went perfectly with her olive skin, a small amount of eye liner and light raspberry lipstick. This was all complimented with silver heart stud earrings and a silver heart shaped locket. She looked very pretty and after she had got out the car she stood next to it, waiting for her final friend. That was when Ella got out. She was wearing a turquoise dress that was a similar design to Ash's. It ended on the floor so you couldn't see her feet but had a slit down the side close to the bottom so you could see her turquoise flats with silver jewels on them. I guess she disagreed with high heels as well. The material at the bottom of the dress was looser than Ash's so Ella moved it waved out a bit to make it look like she was almost floating. This was teamed with very light turquoise eyeshadow and grey eye liner. She completed the outfit with a gold chain necklace that held a guitar in the middle. All three of the girls looked stunning. **

**"****You two look gorgeous!" I said as Ella and Alex walked closer to me. They both said **

**"****Thanks" at the same time, Alex was grinning while Ella was looking around nervously. I guess she was like Tom and didn't like wild environments. Actually, its almost like her and Tom are related, they act so similarly and look like they could be siblings. Hmm, I'll look into it later. **

**"****OK, so , do you ladies want to meet the rest of the band. But may I warn you to be careful of Danny. I don't want to ruin this new found friendship because he bedded one of you!" I said, hoping they wouldn't take it offensively. **

**"****Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ella said, a small smile on her face, I smiled back.**

**"****Well, speak for yourself," Alex said, a small smirk on her face. I laughed at that, I guess she was a Danny fan. But I also know she's not stupid and won't let him take advantage of her. I gestured for the girls to follow me into the bar, leading them through the giant crowds of people here. At the far corner Tom and Harry were sitting down, their other halves next to them. **

**"****Guys, where's Danny?" I asked, wanting to introduce them all at once. **

**"****Where do you think he is? Gathering girls like he does at every party" Harry said, I sighed. I better go and find him before he gets kicked out or something. I told the girls to wait there and I would be back in a second. Once I had found Danny, with his face attached to a lady wearing a ridiculously short red dress, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off her, dragging him back to the table. For a little guy I was quite strong when I wanted to be. **

**"****Come on Dan, I have some people I want to introduce to you." I said, hoping he wasn't drunk yet.**

**"****Sure man, but lets make it quick aye?" he said, not slurring so he wasn't drunk yet, phew. I sat him down at the table and went to find where I'd left the girls. When I'd found them I brought them back to the table and started the introductions. **

**"****Ok guys, this is Ella, and this is Alex. Ella and Alex, this is Izzy, Harry, Tom, Giovanna and Danny." I said, pointing to each person when I said their name. Each of them waved, except for Danny who was having a mini strop for being pulled of that girl earlier. I tried not to roll my eyes. Gi saw who I was looking at and kicked him in the leg, he yelped and I disguised a chuckle. Good old Gi, always helping out. Everyone started becoming good friends, and when Ash and James came over they joined in the socialising. I sat next to Danny.**

**"****Hey man what's you're problem?" I hissed at him, hoping to get him out of his strop, I know he would like Alex and Ella if he got to know them. **

**"****Nothing man." he sighed, sounding grumpy. **

**"****Well, can you try and talk to the girls please, it would mean a lot to me if you could at least say Hello to them. I think you'd like them if you got to know them."I said, causing Danny to smirk. **

**"****So, what were you doing exactly last night?" he asked, this smirk still evident on his face.**

**"****He was helping me," Ella said, explaining the whole story to the gang, making them all smile. Dan patted me on the back and looked up for the first time once he had sat down. When he looked at Alex it looked like he had been hit with lightning, he just couldn't take his eyes of her. I smirked, seems Danny boy has a crush. He went of to talk to her and I prayed for her safety.**

**Danny POV: **

**I looked up to see what these girls looked like. Ella was quite pretty, but when I saw Alex she looked absolutely beautiful. I just couldn't take my eyes of her. I saw Dougie smirk out of the corner of my eye and snapped out of it. I turned back into cool Danny and decided to talk to her. I walked up behind her and whispered into her ear,**

**"****Well, hello beautiful, might I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight." she laughed and turned around.**

**"****Hello Danny, how can I help you?" she asked, confusing me. She didn't shiver or anything, how was she immune to my charm? I decided to try harder. **

**"****Well my dear, why don't we go back to my house and you can help me there." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. She laughed, **

**"****Oh Danny, that doesn't work at least until I'm drunk, maybe not even then as I don't plan on getting drunk sweetie" she said, smiling sweetly at me. Ella walked over and laughed at my annoyed facial expression. **

**"****Oh dear, have you been annoying Mister Jones Alex?" Alex laughed again and walked over to the bar with Ella in tow. **

**"****Wow, that's new, I'm surprised. She was right." Dougie said from behind me. I turned around.**

**"****Right 'bout wha' Buttie?" I said, my accent stronger as it usually is when I'm annoyed. **

**"****Oh, I said be careful and when Ella said that they'll be fine she said otherwise. Good luck buddy." he said, patting me on the back and wandering off. That was when I understood what he said. He told them I liked my ladies and she wasn't impressed. That was when realised something a lot more important though, I dint want just another one nighter, I wanted her as a girlfriend. God, I'm starting to sound like Tom with Gi. Just how do I get her to like me? I have to prove to her I'm not just having a girl a night first. **

**"****No more girls." I muttered, but Tom was standing next to me and heard me. He almost fell over in shock. **

**"****You alright mate?" he said, checking that I wasn't ill. I wasn't fine, but I wasn't ill. **

**"****How did you get Gi to like you?" I asked, Tom chuckled. **

**"****Pined after her for about 3 years of my life, wrote a song about her, did all the cheesy stuff. Why?" he asked, I didn't reply, just nodded and sat down. That was what I was gonna do, clean up my act and write a song. That was when I realised that I suddenly felt a lot better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: If you like this story please read Time, another story I wrote! It would mean a lot to me if you could!**

**Ella POV: **

**I woke up the next morning after the party feeling groggy. It actually went really well after I saved Danny from Alex's teasing. We went to the bar and had a bit of a giggle about it. Danny left not long after, according to Tom muttering something about no more girls, causing me to laugh more and for Alex to look quite confused. Its obvious that Danny is head over heels, while Alex is too, but she won't show it in a normal way. I think she's worried it will end like her last relationship, but I doubt Danny would do anything bad to her, and if he did, it would be the last thing he would ever do. Yes I love the band, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't sacrifice good music for my friend. Its too early in the morning, I'm cheesy, sorry. But anyway, after that we all sat around laughing and drinking, Alex and Ash a lot more than the rest of us. I barely drank any but it runs in both the A's families to be able to hold alcohol really well. I got to know Giovanna, though she insists everyone calls her Gi, a bit better and I found she is really nice and I'm sure she will become a very good friend. While Alex got on better with Izzy, though we still spent more time together than any of the others. **

**I went downstairs to make breakfast for Alex to find her collapsed on the seti. I laughed, I guess she was so tired she didnt make it up the stairs to her room. There was soon a knock at the door which I located to be The McFamily, Ash and James. **

**Dougie POV:**

**When we got into the hall of Ella's house she said to us**

**"****OK guys, Alex is asleep on the seti so we need a really creative way of waking up." an evil glint in her eyes.**

**"****Why? Payback for when she threw a bucket of water at you while you were sleeping" Ash said, making us all snicker while Ella glared at her. But I had an idea that would work out two problems: Ella's revenge and making Danny act faster. Its so obvious that he likes Alex but I can't stand another whiner like Tom was for those dreadful years of songs and stalking. It was quite cute, but still. I whispered my plan into Ella's ear and her eyes widened slightly, but after that she grinned evilly and nodded. She led me into the room where Alex was sleeping, everyone else following silently behind, not knowing what I was going to do. I silently crept up next to Alex, after Ella warned me that she was a very light sleeper, and kneeled down next to her ear. The next thing I did made half the people in the room snicker and the other half gasp. All I know is the look on Danny's face was jealous and enraged, if the way he stormed out afterwards was any clue. **

**Ella POV:**

**Now, when Dougie told me what he was planning I wasn't so sure, but we both knew Danny needed it to hurry up, while everyone else would no nothing of it. So, Dougie went and kneeled next to Alex's ear and... Licked it! Yep, he licked her ear, one long lick from the very top to the bottom of the lobe. But when I looked at where Danny was standing he wasn't there anymore, I guess Dougie's planned worked. But I cant deny the fact that I was a tiny bit jealous as well. But it doesn't matter, because it wasn't like he did it for his enjoyment. But the extreme pedo smile on his face made him look slightly mad. I was worried his plan would scare the life out of Alex because it was something her ex would do for some very bizarre (****AN: Oooh, new favourite word! Bizarre... Sorry, back to the ear licking.****) reason. But no, she was wide awake and laughing her head off at Dougie's expression. **

**"****As funny as that was, and trust me it was, don't so that again. You are a very good friend but that just takes it a bit too far." Alex joked, causing Dougie's grin to somehow grow. It seems like today will be full of laughs and jokes but I had an important job first. I had to find Danny and sort him out. When Dougie saw me heading for the door he followed and he led me back to the band house where he expected Danny would be. We both went into the band house, Dougie went to the kitchen to make some food for Danny while I went to find the person in question. When I found the room that had 'Danny' written on the door I knocked on it. No reply. I slowly opened the door and looked around the room. There was stuff all over the place, like a teenager had had a strop in here, but I guess they had, even though Danny's not a teenager anymore, he certainly acts like one at times. I softly called out his name and all I got as a reply was a small sniffle coming from somewhere. No Danny was quite big so he must've been hiding somewhere for me not to see him. I quietly went to searching in all the normal hiding places, under the bed, behind the door...**

**I finally found Danny hiding in the cupboard underneath a pile of clothes. I sighed and got in with him, with just enough space left to breath. His hair had got squished by the clothes so it was back to its normal curly state, didn't bother me, I preferred it like that anyway. I gave him a hug and we both just sat there calmly for a bit.**

**"****What's the matter Danny?" I asked softly, like I was talking to a kitten. He sniffled slightly and moved further into his clothes nest.**

**"****Nothin', just stupid reasons." he muttered, his accent a lot stronger when he was upset. Now, we both know that that's a lie.**

**"****I know you like her, you need to act. Do****ugie was acting, he did it to make you jealous on purpose." I said, making Danny look up at me with an annoyed yet confused look on his face. Poor Danny, always confused. **

**"****I just don't know what to do. You saw what happened at the club, I can't get her attention." he sighed, shaking his head.**

**"****So what? You're going to just admit defeat? No, she knows your a ladies man, so she's going to be a little bit edgy. Not to mention her last relationship. She hasn't been on a date for 3 years because of this guy. I'm not telling you why, that's her job." my little outburst made Danny think for a bit, then he pouted (which normally looks ridiculous on a guy, and usually girls, but on Danny it looked rather cute) and shuffled around a bit more.**

**"****OK, please stop shuffling or you're going to push me out the cupboard." I said, making us both laugh. Soon Dougie came in with some lunch. We saw him come in through the gap in the door and it was very funny watching him search around the room for us. **

**"****Hey, I didn't interrupt any cupboard moments, did I?" he said, air quoting the cupboard moments. Danny just got out the cupboard and hit him round the head. But the only awkward thing about that was that when he moved I fell out the cupboard and landed on Dougie's feet, making us all fall around laughing. **

**"****OK guys, enough messing around. We have to design a plan and get back to my house. Who knows what state it will be in when Alex has been left in charge. Oh god, and I'll have to go shopping too. Last time I left her alone there was literally nothing in the cupboards and fridge, she'd cleared the lot. Even my two month old ketchup sachets." I said, the three of us now sitting in a circle on the bed plan making. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dougie POV:**

**So, we finished plan making relatively quickly. Danny just had to toughen up and act kind towards her. He suggested a few things that almost ended in his neck being broken by Ella but she was now sitting in my lap so she wouldn't swing a punch at him. He really doesn't have a filter so he just blurts everything. I was tempted to let her go but I have a feeling Danny being in hospital isn't what we need. Eventually we all sorted it and made our way back to Ella's house. Thankfully it was all OK and everyone was calm. Everyone chose a seat and we all sat around chatting. Gi sat on Toms lap in the recliner, Izzy doing the same with Harry, Ash, James and Danny sat on one sofa while Alex, Ella and I sat on the other opposite it. **

**"****so, why are you guys here anyway, not that I don't want you here." Ella said curiously, causing me to grin again. My mum used to joke that I was half Cheshire cat the way I grinned. **

**"****Well, I did a little bit of research last night about a small hunch I had. And I was right."I said, grinning still. Everyone looked really confused. **

**"****OK," Tom said slowly, "What is it?" he finished. **

**"****Well, Tom and Ella, stand next to each other." I instructed, them both getting up and standing next to each other, looking worried. Now I could see both their reactions at the same time.**

**"****Is it just me who can see the similarities between them?" I asked the others, who all looked at the pair thoughtfully.**

**"****Now you say something yeah, they look almost identical." Gi said, "Same nose, same hair colour, both wear glasses..." Gi finished, looking very thoughtful. She was right as well, the only differences between them was that Tom's eyes were chocolatey brown, while Ella's were like sky blue, almost like Danny's eyes. Oh, and that they were different genders, can't forget that. Everyone else nodded in agreement, while Tom and Ella still looked very confused. I sighed. **

**"****You're siblings." I said, causing lots to happen. Tom and Ella's mouths both dropped open at the same time, Gi and Alex screamed in happiness, I think, while everyone else just looked from them to me, confused. I just started laughing, everyone was so funny. **

**"****What?" Ella said,**

**"****How?" Tom said, making me just laugh harder, having to hold the edge of the seti to not fall off. I only stopped laughing when Alex elbowed me in the ribs, which really hurt by the way. **

**"****Well, I looked up the Fletcher family tree, it seems that Ella's dad had two families, the May's and the Fletcher's." I said, now calmer than a few seconds ago, because both of the two standing up looked really angry. **

**"****I haven't seen my dad in ten years, he left when I was fifteen. I've never seen him again. But I guess he left because he was cheating on mum. He never was around anyway." Ella said, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Alex and Ash both got up to give her a cuddle. **

**"****I haven't seen my Dad since I was seventeen. He never really was around, he stayed a few days and buggered off again. He stopped coming all together eight years ago. We didn't know anything about him and when we left my mum never spoke about him again. I guess I know where he always went now." Tom said, Gi now giving him a cuddle. I felt suddenly bad, I didn't want it to turn out like this, I wanted them to be happy.**

**"****Oh, I'm sorry." I said, looking down at my hands. Both Tom and Ella came to me and gave me a cuddle either side. **

**"****Don't be, I'm happy I know now, anyway, I'm related to one of the most amazing people EVER!" Ella said, causing everyone to laugh.**

**"****Yeah Dougs, thanks for looking. I never would've guessed." Tom said, making me smile. I guess it did turn out a little better than I expected. **

"GROUP HUG!" Alex shouted, causing everyone to rush over to the sofa me and the Fletcher's were sitting on and joining the hug. Everyone had content smiles on their faces. I wondered what everyone was thinking about all this.

**Ella POV:**

Just.. Wow, I mean, wow. I'm related to one of the best singer/songwriters in the universe and I'm so happy that Dougie told me. Yeah, we got a little bit upset but I wouldn't of known and that would've been worse. I just hope Tom doesnt mind having another little sister. Ooh, I'll be able to meet Carrie!

**Alex POV:**

My best friend is Tom's sister, my best friend is Tom's sister. She's a Fletcher, OMG. Suddenly its very difficult to breathe. I need to find a window.

**Danny POV:**

Well, today's been odd to say the least. Its all a little overwhelming, im surprised no ones left yet. Oh wait Alex is heading out to the garden, I'll go with her, it would be nice to get to know her a little more. Yeah, lovely.

**Ash POV:**

OMG! MY BFF'S TOMS SISTER! THAT IS SO COOL! AAAGH! SOO COOL! **(AN: this is the only way I can imagine the person its based on reacting, sorry)**

**Tom POV:**

Oh great, another younger sister. No, I think its quite cool really, yeah my dads a home wrecker and a jerk, but who cares? Its not like im ever going to see him again am I? **(AN: Yes Tom, Or are you? Mwahahahahahahahaha!) **

**James POV:**

Well, its fair to say I have no clue what is going on but its OK, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: None of the drama is based on anything really, just to make the story more exciting.**

**Ella POV:**

Once everyone had calmed down and sat back down in their respectable seats, except Danny and Alex who I haven't seen for a while, hmm. I went to sit next to Tom and we both got to know each other more and what we would do.

"So Ella, welcome to the Fletcher family. You will have to come and meet the rest of us you know?" Tom said, making me smile.

"Id love to meet the rest of you Fletcher's, thanks. Its nice to have some family again." I sighed. Tom gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? What about your mum?" He said, making me sniffle slightly. He quickly pulled me into a hug. I guess the hugging was a Fletcher thing after all.

"My mum had a car accident about two months after Dad left, hit by a drunk driver. And well," I faded off, crying now. Tom nodded and cuddled me closer. I guess he understood then.

"Alex's family took me in so I wouldn't go into care." I said, making Tom smile. I smiled slightly as well, it was so kind of the Wood's to take me in. I don't know what I would've done without them. Me and Tom sat there for quite a long time. It was nice to have a family again, especially such a caring big brother.

**Danny POV:**

I went to follow Alex, to find her standing outside holding onto the railing, her face almost white.

"Oh My God,Alex are you OK?" I asked, rushing towards her. She looked up at me and gave me a meek smile.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I cant believe my two best friends are so interesting. Then there's me, the plain old sheep Alex." She sighed. I guess Ella was right when she said Alex was self conscious and over thinks. I shook my head roughly, making me loose my balance a bit. Alex just laughed at this.

"You aren't the sheep, you are and amazing, incredible, talented, funny, kind, helpful... Have I said amazing? Person." I said, making her smile even more.

"Thanks Danny, you always have been good at making me smile. Now even more now I actually know you, in person." She said, making me smile. I had to find a way to make her smile even more, the others needed to cheer up too. I pulled Alex into a hug and we just stood there for a bit, peaceful. On the inside I was cheering with joy. I wanted to do this more often.

**Dougie POV:**

Everyone was looking quite sad. I overheard the story about Ella's mum and decided I needed to cheer everyone up, and pronto. I shot out the front door and ran straight for the band house, hoping to get what I needed. I got there in about two minutes and once inside I launched up the stairs to the studio. It was a completely white room, white carpets with plain white walls. The only thing that made it interesting were the posters hat I had to beg Tom about to put up, such a clean freak, he was worried it would make it look messy. Anyway, I grabbed three acoustic guitars and headed back to Ella's. It was a bit trickier to carry them this time, took me about ten minutes to get them all back.

I got back to Ella's and rung the doorbell. Ella greeted me with a slap on the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" I said, rubbing my now stinging cheek.

"That,was for running off without telling me or any of the others where you were going! I was worried sick, I though you'd been dragged away by a giant lizard or something!" She ranted, I had to smirk at this. She shares my lizard love then.

"Its true, she's been pacing round the living room ever since you left." Tom said, coming up behind her.

"And don't you ever scare my little sister like that again, or you will be greeted with my fist instead." Tom threatened, making me shiver. He was this protective over Carrie too, Danny once walked into Carrie and Tom had a go at him, Danny wouldn't come out of his room for a week, we had to drop food in through his window from Tom's balcony. I gulped and nodded, Ella just smirked at me and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. For some reason jealously stirred in my stomach, but I pushed it down again, just sibling love. I walked into the house, trying not to hit anyone with a guitar. I gave Danny and Tom theirs, told Alex, Ash and Ella to get one each and got out my own. Soon everyone who could play one had a guitar, except James, who wanted to just watch.

"OK, who's going first?" I asked, causing everyone to shrug. I had an idea suddenly. I went ot the bin and grabbed a bottle and put it on the floor in the middle. I spun it and it landed on Alex.

"OK Alex, you're first!" I said, causing her to groan.

"Why? I'm rubbish!" she whined, making Ash scoff and Ella shake her head. Ella pushed her into the middle and Alex sat down in the middle and started strumming random chords.

"Fine, sing along if you know it, the louder the better." she said, muttering something afterwards that sounded like 'anything to drown me out'. Ella obviously heard and threw a slipper at her, causing me to laugh.

Alex began to sing:

_It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live_

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Your's are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Alex looked up to Danny and glanced at him, who was intently staring at her.

_And you can tell everybody,  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Alex sang the next verse staring at Danny, who was staring back , a big smile on his face.

_If I was a sculptor  
But then again no  
Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you_

Ella and Ash joined in and sang with her

_Ohh [x8]_

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world 

There was silence for a few seconds, before everyone started clapping. Alex smiled slightly and went to sit down next to Danny, who pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear 'That was fantastic", to which she smiled.

"OK, who's next, Alex you can spin the bottle." I said, to which Alex just reached out one of her long legs and twisted it, Ash laughed and Ella huffed.

"Why does everyone have to be so bloody tall." she muttered, causing me to cough and reach my legs out. She laughed and sat next to em, stretching her legs out next to mine. They were exactly the same size.

"OK midgets, song time. Tom, you're next!" Alex said, causing Ella to glare at her and me to laugh.

"I shall now share with you my Disney love." Tom said, sitting down with his guitar. Me, Harry, Danny, Alex, James and Izzy groaned, while Gi nodded and Ella clapped excitedly. Another Fletcher thing then, sigh.

"OK then, Gi my darling, you're singing Jasmine's bit." Tom said, to which Gi nodded.

(Tom)_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

(Gi)_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Tom)_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Gi)_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

(Gi)_A whole new world  
_(Tom)_Don't you dare close your eyes  
_(Gi)_A hundred thousand things to see  
_(Tom)_Hold your breath - it gets better  
_(Gi)_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
_(Tom)_A whole new world  
_(Gi)_Every turn a surprise  
_(Tom)_With new horizons to pursue  
_(Gi)_Every moment gets better  
_(Both)_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

(Tom)_A whole new world  
_(Gi)_A whole new world  
_(Tom)_That's where we'll be  
_(Gi)_That's where we'll be  
_(Tom)_A thrilling chase  
_(Gi)_A wondrous place  
_(Both)_For you and me_

Tom kissed Gi and only stopped when the doorbell rang. They went to sit down while Ella got up saying.

"That was amazing guys, and too cute. Not fair. Back in a second." she whined it really, I guess that's another Fletcher thing then, hopeless romantic, though it suits Ella a bit better.

Ella came back with Carrie in tow, who had a guitar on her arm. I guess Tom called her when I was out.

"OK, now Carrie's here, who's going next?" Ella asked, flopping down next to me, just missing my lap. Carrie gave Tom a cuddle and sat down next to him. Tom shuffled forward and flicked the bottle, spinning it to land on Danny. He eagerly grabbed his guitar and sat in the middle, a giant smile on his face. He didn't give us anything, he just sat and began playing.

He looked Alex in the eye and started singing, his eyes on her throughout the whole song.

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what it's like to be home  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know, that in time I'll be fine_

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
Or to breathe under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
But I'll be okay if you come along with me

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what it's like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answers in the air

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

Sitting and watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?  
Woah, woah  
So many things that I don't understand  
Put my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
Woah  
Walking in the sun

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun, yeah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah 

Before Danny or anyone else could do anything Alex launched herself at Danny and gave him the biggest hug ever. He put his guitar down and hugged her back, squeezing her tight.

"I hate to break up the cutest moment in history ever, but can you not squeeze my best friend to death please!" Ella said, making everyone laugh, including Danny who picked Alex up and carried her back to his seat, sitting her on his lap. Gi, Izzy, Ella and Tom all awed, while I took a quick picture on my phone.

**AN: Continuance of the songs soon! I will get at least one from each character! And I will update Time soon too! Thanks readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ella POV:**

After Danny span the bottle with his spare hand that wasn't holding Alex' waist it landed on Ash. She just grinned and jumped up. She loved performing. I can still remember the first time I watched her perform, (This is true, by the way) she was asked to perform a song on the guitar in front of the whole of our secondary school for our assembly. So she sat down and played/sung it, which was incredible. Then as she was carrying her guitar away she smashed it against the wall and swore. I can remember we all fell around laughing and we still haven't let her forget it! Anyway, she sat down in the middle and began to play.

_Wide awake, my mistake so predictable  
You were fake, I was great nothing personal_

I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two

Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous

You're falling, who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on but you're left behind  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

Don't be so sentimental, no  
This love was accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
(When I break your little heart in two)  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two 

"Great choice dear, very... Happy!" James laughed, to which Ash just grinned, bowed and wandered back over to sit next to him, giving him a tiny peck on the cheek. She went and turned the bottle, making it land on Carrie.

"ooh, I'll play this song! I Love it!" she said excitedly, sitting in the middle with her guitar on her lap.

_You wait for a silence  
I wait for a word  
Lying next to your frame  
Girl unobserved  
You change your position  
And you're changing me  
Casting these shadows  
Where they shouldn't be_

We're interrupted  
By the heat of the sun  
Trying to prevent  
What's already begun  
Oh, you're just a body  
I can smell your skin  
And when we feel it  
You're wearing thin

Oh, but I've got a plan  
And why don't you be the artist?  
And make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer?  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?

Sat on your sofa  
It's all broken springs  
This isn't the place for  
Those violin strings  
Oh, I try out a smile  
And I aim it at you  
Oh, you must have missed it  
You always do

Oh, but I've got a plan  
And why don't you be the artist?  
And make me out of clay?  
Oh, why don't you be the writer?  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?

You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows  
Interrupted

You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows  
Interrupted

You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows  
Interrupted

You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows

Why don't you be the artist?  
And make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer?  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?

Why don't you be the artist?  
And make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer?  
And decide the words to say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me? 

"Good one Carrie, I love that song!" I said, making her grin and give me a high five. Tom beamed, glad that his sisters were getting on. I do hope he sings a McFly song, I havent heard enough of them. I FEEL DEPRIVED!

_Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,  
Which all her hopes and dreams were in,  
She plans to run away with him, forever (never to be seen again)  
Leaves a note and starts to choke,  
Can feel the lump that's in her throat,  
It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence._

We're sorry but we disagree  
The boy is vermin, can't you see?  
We'll drown his sins and misery  
And rip him out of history

People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)

Who is your lover,  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
Who is your lover,  
I couldn't tell,  
When will this stop.

Racing,  
Pacing,  
In the dark,  
She's searching for a lonely heart,  
She finds him but his heart has stopped,  
She breaks down.

Sorry but your majesty,  
Refusing orders from the queen  
Results in a monstrosity

Harry sang his line, as he loves it so much. I had to laugh at that. _  
Remembers a voice and hears him sing_

People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)

Who is your lover,  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
Who is your lover,  
I couldn't tell,  
When will this stop.

People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)

Who is your lover,  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
Who is your lover,  
I couldn't tell,  
When will this stop.

When will this stop! 

Thank God for Dougie! I have McFly, and McFly music. My day is good. But its my turn next. Sigh. What to play, what to play...

Oooh, got it. I sat in the middle with my guitar and started strumming. Ash and Alex grinned, they knew this song and both knew how much I loved it.

_I should ink my skin, with your name.  
And take my passport out again,  
and just replace it.  
See I could do without a tan on my left hand,  
where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.  
And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles._

_'Cause maybe you're loveable,  
and maybe you're my snowflake,  
and your eyes turn from green to grey,  
in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place.  
And you should never cut your hair,  
'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, (mm)  
And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,  
but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

_And would you ever feel guilty? If you did the same to me.  
Would you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way?  
And I know you love shrek, 'cause we've watched it twelve times.  
But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale too, and if your DVD breaks today,  
You should've got a VCR, 'cause I'll never own the blu-ray, true say._

_And I've always been shit at computer games, and your brother always beats me,  
And if I lost, i'd go all cross and chuck all the controllers at the tv, and then you'd laugh at me,  
and be asking me, if I'm going to be home next week,  
and then you'd lie with me, 'till I fall asleep,  
and flutter an eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets._

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,  
but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

_And I think you hate the smell of smoke,  
you always try get me to stop,  
You drink as much as me, and I get drunk alot,  
So I take you to the beach, and walk along the sand,  
And I'll make you a heart pendant, with a pebble held in my hand.  
And I'll carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where your chest is,  
And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be, and rests peacefully.  
You just need to breathe, to feel my heart against yours now, against yours now._

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

_Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,  
I said maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up._

Ash and Alex started smiling sadly. It was the song I played at my Mum's funeral. **(AN: Ahh, I'm such a depressing person.)** I loved that song so much. I looked round to see what the others thought. Tom looked thoughtful, Harry and Izzy looked wowed, Danny looked confused (poor dear), Gi was smiling solemnly, James looked happy and Dougie looked shocked. This was all interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"But I didn't invite anyone else." I said, confused.

**AN: Oooh, Drama! Who's at the door, even I haven't really decided yet, it just sounds dramatic! Reviews are like Ice Cream, but warmer! Yay! Sorry for the short chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex POV:**

Ella went to answer the door and I had a terrible feeling something bad would happen. You know when something tiny happens and you go through all the terrible possibilities that could go wrong? Well, that's what I'm doing. I decided to go outside and get a bit of air and space. No one followed me this time, as I told Danny to stay inside. I sat outside on my favourite chair and waited. Soon I heard shouting. I panicked, who was it? Is Ella hurt? I ran to the back door, to see Mike (Spike) punch James in the stomach and knock him out. Oh my god, I ran inside and went to try and help.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at him, he simply turned around and smirked.

"Well hello Love, its time we got going. Come on." he said, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me towards the door. I screamed,

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU YOU PIG!" he simply laughed and carried on pulling me. That was when I saw Danny, he ran towards me and you could see the worry in his eyes. I bit Mike's hand and he swore and let go **(AN: If you've read it all started with a mistake you'll see many resemblances in my stories...) **and I ran towards Danny and hid behind him. Mike started towards us when we all heard sirens. Mike swore again and ran out the front door. I turned to Danny.

"Are you OK?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. I nodded against his shoulder, too shocked to say anything just yet. He pulled back so he could look into my eyes.

"I know I have terrible timing, but it seems right to ask you now. Will you go on a date with me?" he said, to which I just hugged him more, whispering 'yes' into his shoulder. I could feel him smile against my cheek.

**Ella POV:**

I opened the door slowly and saw Spike the sod standing there. I quickly tried to close it again, but he was too fast. When I tried to push him backwards he pushed me backwards so my head hit the wall, making a loud thump noise.

"Where is Alex" he seethed through his teeth, my reply was to spit in his face. He growled at me and threw me backwards again. Just as he did that Tom and Dougie ran out into the hall.

"Ella!" Dougie shouted and ran towards me, while Tom tried to stop Spike. Tom was a very clever person, but Spike had years of practise being in a gang and Tom wasn't all that strong and scary. He pulled out a knife and slashed it at Tom, who jumped backwards. Once Dougie was sure I was conscious he ran towards Spike and jumped on his back, confusing him. While Spike was occupied with Dougie Tom ran towards him and attempted to wrestle the knife out of his hold. But Spike was fast, like really fast. He span around and slashed at Dougie with the knife, managing to get his cheek, shocking Dougie into letting go. Dougie then fell to the floor with a sickening thud, making me scream. Tom jumped at Spike again, but Spike span round and threw Tom into a wall. He just made a snorting noise and said

"Is that the best you could do? Really Ella that was terrible, what's the point of them?" and started walking down the hall. I grabbed his leg and clung onto it, hoping to slow him down. But I had a terrible headache and was only just conscious. He easily kicked me against a wall and strolled down the hall towards the living room with everyone in. that was all I saw before I fell unconscious.

**Ash POV:**

Harry pulled Izzy, Carrie and Gi into the corner, and I followed knowing it was cleverest to stay close to Harry, the strongest out of everyone. Though I stood next to him instead of behind. We heard a thud in the hall and Dougie and Tom ran out to find out what it was. Then we heard Ella scream and Danny ran towards the door. James stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do with himself. That was when the door flew open, a tall man with black spiky hair with purple highlights and Irish green eyes.

"Spike" I seethed through my teeth. He turned to me and grinned, showing me his white shark like teeth.

"Hello Ash dear." he said, walking toward me. James stood in front of me.

"Alright dude, I'm not going to hurt her, probably. I just want to know where Alex is." Spike said putting his hands up, a knife in one. I shivered, not wanting to know what he'd done to my best friend. He smirked at that.

"Now, tell me where she is." he said.

"Why?" Danny asked, making Spike see him for the first time. He turned to him and smiled, bad move. I ran towards him silently and grabbed the knife from his hand, running over to Harry. Spike grabbed my leg and I fell down, only just managing not to cut myself. Carrie squeaked in shock and I saw Gi give her a cuddle. I quickly slid the knife towards Harry who grabbed it from the floor and passed it back to Izzy, his silent way of saying defend the girls. Spike turned back to me and pulled me up by my hair, making me squeak.

"Lets try that again, Where. Is. Alex?" he seethed, I still said nothing. He growled and stamped on my foot, making me scream and my foot crack. Yep, definitely broken. The pain was almost unbearable, but Spike was stopped from hurting me further by James pulling him away from me. Harry immediately ran towards me to see how bad I was hurt.

**Danny POV:**

James jumped at the hedgehog dude, shocking him into action. He turned and attempted to throw James off his back, but James had a very firm grip.

"Don't you ever hurt my girlfriend again." James almost growled and he then bit Spike's arm. Spike swore and shook James off his back, throwing him onto the floor. Spike then repeatedly punched James in the stomach, shocking me to do something. Spike picked James up (which was difficult mind you, James weighs a ton!) and threw him back onto the floor, knocking him unconscious. I was just about to give this Spike guy a piece of my mind when Alex ran in.

"What are you doing?" she screamed at him, to which he simply turned around and smirked, like he knew he had won.

"Well hello Love, its time we got going. Come on." he said, grabbing Alex's hair and pulling her towards the door. Wait, was this the ex Ella was talking about? I hoped not because if he was he was very close to either jail or hospital.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU YOU PIG!" Alec screamed, he simply laughed and carried on pulling he across the floor, like an empty sack. That was when I saw my chance and ran towards Spike, hoping to get him off of Alex. To be honest I was in a complete panic. Alex bit Mike's hand and he swore and let go. Alex ran behind me and I turned to the human hedgehog. He started moving towards us, hissing like a demented cat. That was when we heard sirens. Spike swore and ran for the door, running down the hallway.

**Dougie POV:**

I woke up to the feeling of the hard floor underneath me and my cheek and leg burning like hell. Then I remembered what happened.

"Ella" I said and ran towards her. She was unconscious and laying in a really awkward angle on the floor, like she'd been smashed against the wall and thrown back again. I stroked her hair, trying to wake her up, continuing to whisper her name. Then Gi and Carrie ran down the hall. Carrie ran to me and Ella.

"Tom" Gi sobbed and ran towards him.

"Who called the police?" I asked Carrie horsely, my throat sounded like a dying frog.

"Izzy did while Spike was distracted with James." So, Spike was his name. Carrie then proceeded to tell me everything that happened, well as much as she knew anyway.

"And Harry and Izzy are out in the back garden talking to the police, along with Danny and Alex. I'll get an ambulance and we need to get these two, James and Ash to the hospital. But I think Ella is probably worst out of all of them." Carrie said. I nodded and she quickly called an ambulance. I just hope that they'll all be OK. And if I see this Spike bastard again he will get what's coming to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ella POV:**

"Come on Ella, wake up for me." I heard whispered into my ear. I groaned in pain and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Ella, can you open your eyes honey?" I heard Dougie say, feeling him squeeze my hand.

"Honey, really?" I said, making him chuckle. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face above mine. I smiled and he smiled back in relief.

"She's OK, thank god." Dougie said, sitting backwards so I could see that everyone else was in the room, but Tom, Gi, James and Ash.

"Where are the others." I asked in a groggy croaky voice. Alec chuckled slightly.

"You just wake up with two broken bones and the first thing you do is ask about others, typical." I smiled at that and she came and sat next to me on the other side from Dougie.

"Ash, James and Tom are in separate rooms, while Gi is with Tom." Danny said, putting a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, I smiled slightly at that.

"That many were hurt." I murmured, frowning to myself. Alex rubbed my hand in between hers.

"It's not your fault." she said. I looked up into her eyes.

"Yeah? And it's not you're fault either. Just cause he's your ex doesn't mean you knew he would find my house. He must've got it from your house." I said, now in serious thought.

"He did. He managed to find some of the paperwork and the sticky note I have with your address on." Alex said, sighing slightly.

"What about Skippy?" I asked, more worried about her cat the anything else at the second.

"He's at the vets at the moment, Mike kicked her in the stomach pretty hard. We don't think she's broken anything though." That was when my phone rang, interrupting everything.

"Could you get that for me Alex?" I asked her politely, to which she nodded and picked it up.

"So, how are you not in serious pain with two broken bones and all. According to the doc your not on any pain relief med while Ash and Tom both have bucket loads." Danny blurted out, making me laugh.

"This isn't the first time the doctors seen me for injuries. I literally live in the A and E section. And I have a high pain tolerance so I don't really feel pain that much. And two broken bones is nothing compared to what I've had to be in here before." I said, shaking my head, smiling. Danny looked at me in confusion.

"I once fell out of a moving bus and had to get three stitches in my head, a cast on my left leg and my right arm, as well as 2 months in hospital. Then another month being looked after by Ash and Alex." I said, a small smile on my face. Alex looked over to me and smiled too. The others all just looked stunned.

"Wow you are clumsy." Danny said to which Dougie hit him round the back of the head, making us all laugh.

"Oh, I'll tell her right away. Yes, OK, bye." Alex said, quickly turning my phone off and looking at me with worry.

"What?" I asked, already going through all the bad things that could have happened.

"That was the police. A few of them stayed at the house for some reason, and 'a tan and white beagle with a pink collar' just ran past them into the house and refuses to come out." she smirked. I laughed.

"What?" Carrie said, feeling confused.

"Rosie's home!" I laughed, now feeling much better.

**AN: Sorry this chapters shorter, but it's more informative...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello lovely humans (or aliens, I'm not alienist here!), thank you so much for clicking on this story and reading it, or flicking through it, I dont really mind. Anyway, if you like this story it would be lovely if you could be a dear and look at a few of my other stories. I write them for you guys and I love getting reviews as it makes me feel like its worth writing these. So thanks and on with the story!**

**Ella POV:**

Everyone was just staring at me like I was nuts, apart from Alex who knew I was nuts. Soon enough the doctor came in, his face all too familiar.

"Hey Dennis!" I said, smiling. He smiled back at me.

"What have I told you about calling me by my first name in front of others?" he said, a smile still on his face.

"So, what's the damage this time doc?" I asked, completely ignoring the questioning stared the others were giving me.

"Well, you've broken your collar bone and your hand, but everything else is bruised. What on earth did you manage this time? You didn't fall out of another moving vehicle did you?" he said, acting like two broken bones was nothing for me.

"Oh you know, getting kicked and thrown against walls by angry ex's, the usual." I said, he looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Your ex's?" he asked, curious.

"NO, of course not, other peoples of course." I said, rolling her eyes. He just shook his head and continued to check monitors and stuff.

"Sorry sir, is she going to be OK? How long is she going to have to stay in here?" Dougie said, looking worried and confused. Dennis laughed and said

"Nope, she'll be out of here by this afternoon, I just have to sign a few bits of paper and she needs to be careful and we'll all be hunky dory." Everyone looked astonished, apart from me and Alex who laughed.

"I think you've scared them Dad." Alex said, giving Dennis a hug. That's how I knew Dennis so well, I did spend 5 years living under his roof. It comes in handy living with a doctor, gets you out of long hospital stays.

"Oh dear, anyway. You haven't introduced me to your new friends have you Alex?I thought I taught you better manners than that!" Dennis said, tapping Alex on the nose.

"Oh right. Dad, this is Danny, Carrie, Harry, Izzy and Dougie. Guys this is my Dad, Dennis." Alex said, pointing at each person. They all nodded or said hello.

"Right, about you getting out of here Ella. Do you promise to take it easy for a bit and make sure you don't get these bones out of place? Do you remember how much it hurt when I had to click your shoulder back into place?" he said and I shuddered. It really hurt.

"Do I have to? I had bungy jumping planned for tomorrow?" I whined statistically. Dennis knows I hate heights.

"Yeah yeah, just no carrying dishwashers around or anything" he said, walking out the room. Everyone turned to me, except Alex, astonished.

"What?" I said innocently, getting up out of the bed and stretching. Everyone winced when half my bones all made a clicking noise at the same time. I quickly walked past everyone to go check on James, Tom and Ash.

"Hey babe!" Ash said as I walked into her room. I waved to her and went over to her, there was a nurse by her side handing her crutches.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she replied and we both laughed. She then proceeded to tell me about that Mike bastard standing on her foot and breaking it. Once she was up and with crutches she followed me out. She was told by the nurse she could go home as long as she stayed careful, which is easy with crutches.

"I still can't believe you got away with getting out with two broken bones and everything else bruised." she said, shaking her head. I laughed at her and walked into James' room, Ash on my heels. He was just about awake, sitting in the bed and aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Though he stared at us when we walked in. Ash immediately hobbled over to him and sat next to him, talking to him. I decided it was a good idea to leave them alone as they will probably both stay the night.

I walked into Tom's room to find him laying on his bed with Gi cuddled under his arm.

"How are you doing Tom?" I asked, shaking them out of their love bubble and causing them to see me.

"Just fine lil sis, how about you?" he said, grinning.

"I appreciate that you helped me, but if you call me that ever again you will be in this hospital for months to come." I warned him, the went and sat in a chair next to Gi. She was laughing and Tom looked like he's pissed himself.

"Thank s for helping me though Tom, he would of actually killed me if you hadn't turned up with Doug." I said sincerely. He smiled at me and said

"No problem, thats what family's for." we then all sat there for a bit in piece for Harry came in and told us we were leaving.

"Are you alright dear? You were the worst out of everyone when you got here!" Gi said, mothering me. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Yeah I broke my collar bone and hand but its nothing, I'll live. I just wont be able to punch anyone for a while." I joked. Tom just looked even more scared. He gulped and got up, ready to go. He had a sling on his right arm meaning he couldn't play guitar for a while, but he'll live.

"Ok then, lets go." we all walked towards the door, but Tom.

"Um... I'm going to change my trousers and then we can leave." he said and all but dashed for the toilet. I just laughed with Gi and we walked out.

**AN: Boom! Two chapters in a day!**


End file.
